


Tales from the Universo Project

by kerithwyn



Category: DCU (Comics), Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Levitz Era Legion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: A collection of short vignettes about what the rest of the Legionnaires were doing while Imra, Brainy, Cham, and Dreamy were imprisoned by Universo. Circa LSH v3 #32–35, perhaps a bit before and after.





	1. Marella Tao and Brin Londo

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, an excuse to revisit “The Universo Project” for the umpteenth time. SO DIFFICULT. *g* Chapters will be standalone and in vaguely chronological order unless noted. Also sticking as closely to canon as possible unless noted.
> 
> The Legionnaires under Universo’s control were (in Saturn Girl’s words) “fragile and easy to confuse” and (in Brainy’s words) “moving slowly, stupidly—like badly built robots.” They’re brainwashed, complacent, and perfectly happy to be where Universo wants them.
> 
> (We also know where Lar, Jo, Blok, Drake, Tellus, Quislet, and Mysa were, so these will likely begin with the Legionnaires left on Earth.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Lady, you were the only good thing to come out of Universo’s tricks.” LSH v3 #36
> 
> Introduction adapted from _Who’s Who in the Legion_ entries.

Welcome to a special episode of _Metropolis Tonite_! Tonight and all this week we’ll be bringing you a very special exclusive report on the dissolution of the Legion of Super-Heroes and the dismantling of the Metropolis Legion Headquarters. We’ll explore the exemplary decisions of President Desai as our own award-winning telejournalist, Marella Tao, gives you a behind the scenes look at the welcome end of the now-superfluous Legion and the beginning of a new era of peace and prosperity for Earth.

_Interview transcription_

**Marella Tao:** “Everyone recognizes the past contributions of the Legion of Super-Heroes. How are you feeling now that the Legion has been disbanded?”

**Brin Londo (formerly Timber Wolf):** “Uh. You sure you don’t want to talk to someone else? I think Sun Boy, I mean Dirk, is around somewhere melting down stuff for recycling.”

**Marella:** “I’m interviewing the Legionnaires involved with the dismantling of the headquarters. What are you thinking as you watch your former home being shut down?”

**Brin:** “Well, uh. It’s good that the Earth doesn’t need the Legion anymore.”

**Marella:** “And you, personally?”

**Brin:** “I feel good. It’ll be nice to stop running all over the galaxy all the time. And, y’know, the Science Police can always use help making sure people follow the new regulations.”

**Marella:** “So you intend to keep working with law enforcement?”

**Brin:** “Sure. Wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I wasn’t busy.”

_End transcription_

Marella signaled the holo-cam. “That’s a wrap. Thanks, Tim--Brin.”

The former Legionnaire grinned, showing off his prominent pointed incisors. Kind of cute, actually. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“I know you were never interested in being on camera, so I appreciate your patience.” Marella tilted her head and regarded him. “Off the record, you’re really okay with this?”

Brin shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I be? Hell, it’s a good day when I’m not getting pounded on by the Fatal Five or whatever bad guys decided the Legion made a fun target. Nah. It’ll be nice to work toward something for a change, instead of always fighting.” He looked surprised by his own words. “Guess I was overdue for a break anyway.”

Marella nodded sympathetically. “All of you were. I was one of your biggest supporters in the media, but it was past time to move on to something better.”

“Yeah.” Brin fidgeted. “So, uh, we’re done?”

“With the interview, sure.” Marella stepped a little closer. “But how do you feel about lunch?”

“I’m always hungry. Fast metabolism, Brainy says. Oh...you mean with you?” He looked hesitant and blushed like a little boy. “Uh, yeah. That’d be—that’d be nice.”

Adorable, honestly. She’d always wondered what Ayla Ranzz saw in Brin Londo, but she was starting to understand the appeal. Ranzz’s loss. Marella linked her arm around his. “Nice is a good start.”


	2. Jan Arrah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We saw Jan at rest with Shvaughn and it’s frankly painful to read again. Ugh, poor Jan. He must’ve gotten an extra dose of hypno-chemicals. —annnd there’s the fic idea.

Shvaughn was out on SP business when Jan received a very special visitor: Vid-Gupta, aide and right-hand man to President Desai. The senior official smiled in greeting. “I hope I’m not intruding?”

“Not at all, sir. An honor. Please come in.” Jan waved him in, noticing with an inner wince that he’d left the refuse from his lunch on the coffee table. He’d been fascinated with an old Earth movie, and then a Braalian magno-ball exhibition game, and now a guide to the resorts on Ventura and it was almost dinner time.

Vid-Gupta didn’t seem to notice the mess. “I won’t keep you long. I’m here to ask a favor of you, on behalf of President Desai.”

Jan liked being helpful. “I’d be happy to assist however I can.”

Vid-Gupta regarded him with an intent look. “We would like you to use your spectacular abilities to create a few compounds, difficult to manufacture. But for you, a simple task.”

For a moment Jan thought about asking what kind of compounds, but it didn’t really matter, did it? He trusted President Desai. If he needed them, it had to be for a good reason. “Sure.”

“Excellent. I’ll send the coordinates to your personal screen. Report first thing in the morning, please.”

“Yes, sir.” Shvaughn would be happy that he’d get out of the apartment, and it’d be nice to use his powers again. For peaceful reasons, of course.

In the morning he followed the coordinates to a remote laboratory. The compounds the scientists asked him to make weren’t familiar, though well within his power. The task was challenging but not stressful—no matter of life and death, no lives at stake or the possibility of ordering a friend on a deadly mission. Just the work, taking a useless thing and making it useful. Change, transformation, the Trommite way. He hoped he was doing his people proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vid-Gupta was Universo, so his “intent look” was a lot more than a stare.


	3. Salu “Vi” Digby/Ayla Ranzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s admittedly a cheat: In my old fics ["Violet’s Tale"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178304) and ["Love, Like Lightning"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178320) I postulated that Vi and Ayla got together during the Universo Project. Here’s a bit of expansion on that.

“Mmm...good morning.”

The voice was light and sweet and familiar, but for a moment Vi didn’t know where the hell she was. There was a flash of panic, a feeling of suffocation like she was back in the damned sens-tank, and nothing was _real._

Then she turned her head and saw Ayla’s face, and it all flooded back. The Earth at peace, and the dissolution of the Legion, and she was here, now, with Ayla. Living with Ayla. In love with Ayla.

Ayla blinked at her, blue eyes full of sleep and concern. “Vi?”

Vi grinned and rolled over to lie half sprawled over her girlfriend. “Yeah. All good. Just a flashback.”

“Still?” Ayla stroked her back. “Do you need to see the therapist again?”

“Blah. Had enough therapy for a lifetime. I need this.” She dipped her head for a kiss.

Laughing, Ayla held her at bay. “Morning breath!”

Vi snorted. “So? You do too.”

“I meant—“ Ayla started, then giggled as Vi swooped in and claimed her mouth. “Mmmmm.”

“See? All better.” Vi stretched extravagantly, still draped over Ayla and touching as much skin as she could reach. Still unbelievable, being here like this, letting herself feel like this. “Let’s play hooky.”

“And that would make today different how?” Ayla obligingly settled back to make herself a more comfortable mattress. “I love a vacation, but I’m getting itchy for some action.”

“I’ll give you action,” Vi smirked, and set about scratching the itch. All the itches.

***

Over breakfast—lunch, by then—Ayla brought it up again. “C’mon, aren’t you just a little bored? ...I mean aside from all the awesome sex.” She grinned and licked slowly at the juice trickling down the side of her plum. “’Cause trust me, I’m not giving that up.”

“Hold you to that.” Vi considered the question, and the source. Everyone thought of Winath as a hedonistic paradise, but maintaining the land that served as a core breadbasket planet for the UP took work. Winathians worked hard, played hard, and enjoyed both. And... “Yeah, okay, a little.”

“Tinya and Tasmia are tackling a smuggling ring for the Science Police. Maybe we could help out?” Ayla suggested.

“Jo and Lar are off in Dominator space with Ambassador Relnic, remember? They don’t have anything better to do.” Vi let her gaze drift down Ayla’s barely clothed body. “I have you.”

“Yes, you do me fine.” Ayla grinned. “Better than fine. But seriously, I need to let the lightning out to play.”

“Damned Winathian work ethic,” Vi growled, but gently. They weren’t “Shrinking Violet” and “Lightning Lass” anymore—at least not when they weren’t actively on the job with the government. She didn’t miss the danger and chaos of the Legion, and Earth didn’t need a team of protectors under President Desai’s guidance. No reason to go looking for trouble. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t be _useful._

They’d both been ignoring a long list of noncritical requests from various agencies. Vi could shrink down and find otherwise-invisible flaws in any material, and access spaces no one else could reach. Ayla could charge a power grid or demolish an obsolete structure. Their abilities would let them make significant contributions to the new Earth order. “Okay, pull up the list.”

“Thank you, love,” Ayla said, activating the holo-screen, but what really mattered was the flush of warmth that went through Vi at the endearment.

“Love you,” she said, swallowing over the lump in her throat, sure of nothing but this.


	4. Tasmia Mallor and Tinya Wazzo

Taking down the smugglers trafficking their now-illegal contraband barely counted as work. Tinya phased into the warehouse to confirm the lawbreakers’ location, Tasmia dropped her shadows to blind and disorient them, and the two of them had the gang members literally tied up by the time the SPs arrived.

Tasmia watched with approval as the police took custody of the smugglers for processing. “That was fun.”

“Yep.” Tinya drifted down to meet her on the ground. “What’s next?”

Tasmia rolled her eyes. “Who knew you were such an action junkie with Jo away.”

Tinya poked her in the side. “You did. And besides, you’re missing Lar too, so don’t try to tell me you’re not restless.”

“Fair point.” Tasmia smiled ruefully. “Look at us, two grown women, at loose ends without our men around.”

“Same old story.” Tinya yawned and stretched. “We’ve done the spa. Not hungry right now. Too early to call it a day. We didn’t used to have this much trouble keeping busy, did we?”

“Legion business filled a full-time schedule,” Tasmia said, but thinking about the Legion made her uneasy in a way she couldn’t identify. “If you’ve got energy to burn, Dirk told me about a new dance club in Old Boston, very retro 26th century.”

“Ugh, why do you still talk to him?” Tinya shook her head in disgust. “Such a pig.”

“We’re friends,” Tasmia said mildly. Tinya always protested too much where Dirk was involved. Sometimes she wondered...

“But sure, dancing sounds like fun. Ooh, I need a new outfit! Shopping first.”

Laughing, Tasmia said, “You’re a hazard to my credit balance.”

Tinya waved a dismissive hand. “Please. Earthgov padded our accounts for life. Might as well use it.”

“Might as well,” Tasmia agreed. “And something nice for Lar, when he gets home.”

“Something for _him_ or for _you_?” Tinya asked with a wink.

“Both, of course.”


	5. Dirk Morgna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a tiny fond nod to Bonita del Rio’s Dirk/Jan stories, [“Giri”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326516) and [“Life On A Dead World”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340431).

Somehow, he’d ended up with everything he wanted. All the time in the world to play and a generous lifelong stipend from the government for his service. Not having to chase after villains on a daily basis, risking injury or death. Access to a solar lab when the mood for research struck, though without Brainy or the Legion around the sciencing seemed less important.

Earth didn’t need the Legion anymore, and that was great. Dirk didn’t need the Legion, specifically, but he did need something to occupy his time. He enjoyed his powers and didn’t see any reason to stop using them—as long as he was helping the SPs and President Desai, of course. The former Legionnaires weren’t permitted to use their abilities outside official assignments, but fortunately his powers were always in demand. He got to pick and choose his jobs unless it was a direct government request, and that left plenty of time for other things.

He missed seeing his friends every day, but he scheduled late dinners with Gim and Yera, twilight cocktails with Tasmia, lunches while watching holo-moopsball games with his _neelon_ Jan, and way-too-early runs with Vi. And nights...nights were where the action was.

Dawnstar had discovered a love of dancing [ since he’d convinced her to try it](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49173327321_342942d674_b.jpg), so he’d taken her out a couple of times. Sometimes he thought she wanted him to—but no, she and Drake had that eternal star-crossed love thing and Dirk wasn’t getting in the middle of that. Besides, Drake was off on Tellus’s planet. Dirk was a lot of things, but not that much of a jerk. He didn’t want to give Dawny the wrong idea...or give her the chance to do something she’d regret.

He’d made a solemn vow to himself years ago about the Legion ladies, which was: only if they made the first move. Like [Vi putting her hand down his shirt](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49172842358_094c0f81f8_b.jpg), that was a clear signal. And a handful of other moments, kept carefully private.

He’d kept to the same pledge about the guys, not that any of them had tried. Most of them weren’t within his limited spectrum of male attraction anyway. There’d been a time when he thought Jan might be interested in his introverted Jan way...but then Shvaughn came along, and Dirk let the idea go like a soap bubble.

If he wasn’t meeting Dawny at the club tonight as they’d planned, he’d need to find other entertainment. Tokyo was always a good time, and a quick trip by private trans-tube.

Dirk grinned to himself as he picked an outfit for the night. Life was good.


	6. Tinya Wazzo, Tasmia Mallor, and Dawnstar

Her new outfit was _ridiculous_ and she loved it. Tinya had tried to convince Tasmia to swap colors, but Tas flatly refused. Well, that was okay. Black just washed Tinya out anyway. She scanned the crowded club—

“Oh, no.”

Tasmia turned to her. “What?”

“There.” Tinya pointed to a far table where a very familiar face—and far more prominent attributes—were drawing attention. “Can we go somewhere else?”

“Don’t be silly. Come on.” Tasmia started walking purposefully toward the table, as if she was perfectly willing to leave Tinya behind.

“Fine,” Tinya hissed. “But if you think I’m happy to spend time with Little Miss Mopey—“

“She’s a fellow—” Tasmia paused and corrected, “Former colleague.” She stopped elbowing her way through the crowd and turned back to Tinya. “Do not mention Drake. Just don’t.”

Tinya rolled her eyes. As if she had any interest in the ongoing can’t-touch-me-don’t-touch-me saga.

Dawnstar looked up as they approached. Despite the crowd, her table still had empty chairs. “Oh...hello.”

That was about as warm a welcome as Tinya expected. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Dawnstar sighed like even the effort of speaking was an intolerable burden. “I was supposed to meet someone.”

“We’re happy to keep you company.” Tasmia sat and Tinya had to follow, didn’t she.

Up close Tinya realized that Dawnstar really did look miserable. Even her wings drooped. “Well, men can be scum. Uh, assuming a man stood you up. Or whoever,” Tinya finished lamely, but now she really wanted to know. Was Dawny stepping out without Drake around? _That_ was interesting.

“Just a friend. I thought.” Her wings fluttered like she was preparing to get up. “I should go.”

“Nope. We came to dance,” Tasmia said firmly, “and you’re dancing with us. Tinya, fortification?”

“Sure,” Tinya muttered, and ghosted through the crowd to find the nearest roving server. She grabbed three of the tiny shot glasses on the tray, left her thumbprint, and went back to the table.

“—been keeping busy?” Tasmia was asking.

“Oh yes. I found two Durlans without papers this week. And several criminals for the Science Police, people traveling without appropriate licenses.” Dawnstar looked at the glasses Tinya set on the table like they were poison. “Your pardon, I don’t—“

“You do tonight,” Tasmia declared. “To—oh, what is that old song? ‘Sisters....’ Tinya, you know the one.”

With all the dignity she could muster, Tinya picked up a glass. “Sisters,” she intoned, “are doing it for themselves.”

“Doing what?” Dawnstar asked, puzzled, but she gamely clinked glasses and swallowed the shot down like a pro.

They all blinked at each other as the concentrated EtOH hit their bloodstreams like a runaway speeder.

They were here and they were sparkly and what the hell, Dawny was fine when she wasn’t talking. Tinya grabbed both their hands and pulled them onto the dance floor, space clearing for Dawny’s wings—hey, that was useful.

Being a Legionnaire came with a certain amount of fame, and that hadn’t vanished with the Legion’s disbanding. The crowd murmured and the mini holo-cameras flashed, but no one tried to cut in or invade their space. No thought, no worries, just music and movement and sweat. The only thing missing as far as Tinya was concerned was Jo, and he’d be back soon enough.

Eventually Dawnstar excused herself to “stretch her wings” and Tinya leaned in close to whisper to Tasmia. “I thought you didn’t like her either.”

“I don’t, particularly. But in the name of past fellowship....”

“Yeah, fine,” Tinya groused, but if entertaining Dawnstar counted as a good deed for the day, she’d take it.


	7. Gim Allon/Yera Allon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...unusually timely, this. Thanks to Domenika Marzione for a first look!

Gim was relieved. It’d been a tedious process, but Yera finally had a complete set of authorizations, courtesy of Earthgov’s recognition of his Legion service. Good of them. Gim would’ve hated to leave Earth, especially now that everything was going so well. But he wouldn’t have stayed without his wife.

It would’ve been difficult to leave his parents, too. But if push came to shove, Marte Allon would’ve used her influence as a former president of Earth to ensure Yera’s permissions. Gim was glad mom didn’t have to get involved.

They’d settled into their new lives. He was perfectly happy to be assigned to construction duty. That suited his abilities and was a lot safer than fighting supervillains. And the SPs knew where to find him if they needed a (giant) hand with anything.

Yera was worried, though. She had her papers, but many other Durlans on Earth didn’t. She agreed with the president’s order, of course—no one knew how much trouble a Durlan could cause like another Durlan! Still, she’d told Gim she was afraid a lot of them would be arrested and booted off world. The licenses were expensive, and Durlans found limited work opportunities on Earth. She’d barely scraped by as an actress, which led to—

Eh, no point in rehashing old incidents. Point was, Yera wasn’t about to stand by when people needed help. Gim was awfully proud of her for that. The problem would be finding her fellow Durlans with all the new regulations in place and without breaking any laws.

Tricky, but Yera could be tricky when she wanted to be. Turned out Durlans had a whole secret code to communicate with each other, ways of identifying other Durlans even in shapeshifted form.

And that—

“That...sounds like something the SPs need to know,” Gim said slowly. “I mean, I was one and I would’ve wanted to know.”

Yera bit her lip. “It’s not actually illegal to have a racial communication method. And I don’t want to help them hide, I want to make sure they get the proper papers so they don’t _have_ to hide.”

That sounded...almost okay? Gim was pretty sure the “almost” wouldn’t cut much slack with the SPs, though.

But something was nagging at him, a story his parents used to tell—oh. Not a story. Actual history.

“Centuries ago, on Earth,” he started, wanting to get the words right, “some non-Jews helped my people when they were being hunted and killed during the Shoah.”

Yera nodded solemnly. She’d taken a hypno-sleep course in Jewish history when she realized that the Allons, while not strictly religious, took their heritage seriously.

Gim cleared his throat. “They did kind of what you’re talking about, getting them the right papers so they could be safe. This isn’t the same thing,” he said hastily. “It’s not like you’re giving the Durlans false identities or anything.”

Yera looked shocked. “Of course not. I just want to help with resources so they can be here legally. Most of them can’t afford it, Gim.”

He glanced at her sideways, smiling a little. “So, credits. Lots and lots of credits.”

“Yes.” Yera didn’t flinch or drop her gaze, and he loved her for that too. “It’s a lot to ask.”

“It’s Earthgov’s money anyway. And it’s worthy tzedakah.” He swept her up into a hug. “My amazing wife. Oh! I remember what they were called, the rescuers. ‘Righteous Among the Nations.’”

“‘Righteous.’ I like that.” Yera kissed his nose. “Show me some holo-tapes later?”

“Sure. It’s awful stuff, though.”

“It’s part of you,” Yera said simply. “Your people’s history. I want to know.” She wiggled free. “But right now I need to catch up with a Durlan lady who’s been too afraid to go outside for seven days.”

“...and tonight’s the eighth night. So you’re delivering hope just in time.”

Yera laughed. “A Durlan bringing a Hanukkah miracle?”

Gim grinned. “God works in mysterious ways.”


End file.
